


Dirty Little Secret

by nastyelf (indevan)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cam Boys, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Porn Watching, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/nastyelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima has a secret fetish and a favorite cam boy.  Takao has been putting on weight and has a secret he's been keeping from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual, don't like/don't read, etc. etc. Also Furihata is trans in this but his identity has nothing to do with the filth

“Takao, honestly.”

There were few things that made Takao hotter than hearing his boyfriend take that tone of voice with him.  He licked his lips and waved lazily from where he leaned against the counter.  He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean of the donut glaze and frosting that clung to them.  Before Midorima had come home, he had been working his way through a box of a dozen.

“Hey, Shin-chan.”

He yawned and leaned down to scratch his belly.  Midorima shook his head.

“You may have noticed that you quit basketball and, thus, are no longer an athlete.” He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. “Thus you should no longer be eating like one.  It’s beginning to show.”

Takao nodded. “Tell me about it.  Check out this donut baby.”

He got up off the counter and patted his belly.  It was currently distended but even the bloat couldn’t hide the soft layer of flab over it.  He had decided to give up on basketball in university but the ample access to food and his own lack of impulse control made for a bad combination.  The fact that his increasing waist size was a sore point to Midorima made it all the better.  He knew that his boyfriend secretly liked it--probably.

“Look.” He rucked up his t-shirt and tucked it under his chin.  Using both hands, he grabbed his belly and squished it between them, making his belly button a mouth. “‘Ooh, Shin-chan.  I am so full of donuts.’”

Midorima looked away and sniffed imperiously.

“Don’t be so vulgar.”

Takao dropped his belly and let his shirt fall.  He smirked, knowing he had won.

“I know, I know--I should lose this.  My clothes barely fit anymore.”

Suitably pacified, Midorima went into their room.  Takao waited until he was certain that he wouldn’t come back out and then went to the door.  He slipped into his shoes and left.  He figured that the walk to Maji Burger would free up some room in his stomach.

\--

Midorima took a deep breath and pressed his back against the door.  He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled once more.  He looked at his laptop that sat on his desk.  He rolled his lips in and listened at the door for Takao.  He heard nothing but locked the door just to be safe.

He slipped into his desk chair and lifted the lid of the laptop.  He licked his lips nervously and pulled up the video site.  Takao could never know about this part of his life.  He couldn’t know how much Midorima watched his weight gain.  Watched the way his t-shirts bunched at his shoulders and on the swell of his stomach.  The way his backside pulled his pants tight.  He could never tell him, though.  He had spent too long chastising him and clicking his tongue about his eating habits.  He could never know about his...his fetish.

He pulled up the page of his favorite cam boy and saw that there was a recent video.  Midorima’s throat went dry as he clicked it.  Coincidentally he saw that it was titled “Streaming: Donut Binge.”

He never saw the face of the cam boy but that wasn’t odd.  Most people on the site didn’t show their faces.  This one spoke in a nasally voice that sounded put on.  He always sat in front of a tie-dyed sheet tacked to a wall and on unremarkable white bed sheets.

“Hey,” he greeted, his voice digitized as it came through Midorima’s speakers. “So today I am going to stream myself eating a dozen donuts because my ass is hungry.”

He grabbed his belly with both hands and shook it.  He was larger than he had been in his last video, Midorima noted.  He felt bad at how often he watched and rewatched his videos.  It was almost as if he were cheating on Takao.

On the screen, the cam boy began eating the donuts.  He ate through four rather quickly but on the fifth he leaned back on the bed and let one hand pat his bloated belly.

“Mm.  I’m getting so big,” he mused. “Like I was a skinny shit but then I let out my inner fatass.  Shit, these donuts are good.”

Halfway through, he began moaning obscenely, the sound obscured through mouthfuls of donut.  He rolled down the waistband of his boxers and groaned.

“Mmph--so fuckin--”

Midorima took in a shaky breath and adjusted himself in his pants.  He was getting hard and regretting it.  Finally he finished and rested both hands on his belly.

“Alright--that was my first stream.  Like it, comment, tell me what to cram down my throat next.  Later.”

The video cut out and Midorima swallowed against a dry throat.  He was truly hard now and had to do something about it.  He exited out of the window and absconded to the bathroom.  When he emerged, he heard the front door closing.  Carefully, he slipped out of their bedroom.  Takao was stepping out of his shoes and breathing heavily.

“Shin-chan, have you ever walked home with a dozen donuts and an extra large order of fries in your belly?”

“No.  I’m not a heedless glutton like you.”

“Ah--yeah.” He chuckled weakly. “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Takao dropped heavily onto the couch and rubbed the palm of his hand over his belly.

“Mm.  I’m getting so big.”

Midorima froze.  The way he spoke sounded a lot like--no.  He would know if Takao was making fetish videos for money.

“You need to lose weight,” he said.

“Probably.  But I can’t stop myself.”

Takao always did have poor impulse control.  He remembered high school vividly where there were very few things he wouldn’t do or try just because he felt compelled to do so.  Midorima shook his head and adjusted his glasses.

“If you would like, I could draw up a nutrition plan.”

He had tried this in middle school but Murasakibara had ignored it and Aomine had balled it up and thrown it at his head.  Those two _still_ had terrible eating habits and he felt that if they had taken his lists to heart that this wouldn’t be the case.

“You think I need one?” He laughed. “Yeah, I probably do.”

Takao drew his legs up and laid down on the couch.  One hand lazily stroked his distended belly and he yawned.

“Shin-chan, can you get the blanket from our closet?  It’s with the winter stuff.”

He was tempted to refuse but Takao looked downright adorable curled on his side like that.  Midorima nodded and went into their room.  Since it was summer, they kept their spare blankets folded in the back of the closet--Midorima’s doing, of course.  He dug around their blankets to try and find one that was light enough for Takao when he noticed something balled up behind them.  He frowned.  He always kept their blankets neatly folded.  This had been crumpled into a ball and shoved into the far reaches of their closet.  He pulled it out and discovered that it was a bed sheet.  His heart began to hammer in his chest as he shook it out and saw the design.  It was a hideous tie-dyed flannel sheet but the design was memorable.  Midorima bit his lip.  He replaced the sheet as it was--loathe as he was to do so--and grabbed a blanket.

Back in the living room, Takao was already asleep.  He draped the blanket over him and quickly went back into their room.  He brought the site back up and began watching the different videos his cam boy had put up.  He muted the sound and concentrated on the surroundings.  He had never noticed it before but the camera usually was kept at a tight angle.  It showed his belly and thighs, the bed sheet, and the bed on which he sat.  In one, though, he was eating ice cream straight from the carton and Midorima recognized the cabinets, the stove.  This was their apartment.  Takao was Gluttonbird420 (and, honestly, he probably should have been suspicious just by the name).  That meant that his half-hearted comments and attempts at weight loss were a ruse for his benefit.  Midorima didn’t know how to feel.  On one hand, he figured as he closed out of the windows once more, he no longer had to feel as though he were cheating on Takao when Takao was the one in question.  On the other, he didn’t know how to approach the subject.  Saying he knew meant admitting that he had this...this fetish and that he had a paid subscription to a site featuring videos.

Midorima tapped his chin with taped fingers and frowned.  He figured, at least, he should go about business as usual.  He would pretend he didn’t know Takao’s secret to save his own.

\--

Takao awoke from his nap and yawned, smacking his lips.  He rubbed his belly that felt substantially less stuffed than it had before his nap.  He sat up, keeping his hand on his belly and yawned again.  He patted his belly a few times.  He knew he had to treat it right since his little tanker was a gold mine at the moment.  People were lining up to buy his videos and clips.  That he was making money by feeding his inner glutton simply sweetened the deal.

He slipped into the bathroom, locked the door, and looked in the mirror.  He prodded his belly and frowned, trying to figure out what was bloat and what was gain.  He had to admit that empty, his belly was getting particularly jiggly.  It was still solid and held up on its own but sometimes it felt as malleable as dough.  His belly was still small, though.  It was a “starter belly” as it were.  He hoped that Midorima wasn’t planning on actually following through with this “nutrition plan.”  Then again, he would easily find ways around it.  Campus was nearby so many eateries that he could easily slip out from under his boyfriend’s nose.

He exited the bathroom and saw Midorima at the stove grilling chicken.  Takao wrinkled his nose.  He _was_ serious, then.

“Is that dinner?” he asked.

His boyfriend nodded, not making eye contact.

“Yes.”

Takao wrinkled his nose.

“I’m gonna take a walk before,” he said. “I’m still a little full from earlier.  Plus, you know, exercise.”

He smiled and flashed him a V-sign before he dashed to the door to get his shoes on.  Takao slipped out of their apartment and and shook his head.  Grilled chicken and blanched vegetables were not his idea of a meal.  Not when he had his paychecks to think about, at least.

“Well,” he reasoned, speaking out loud to himself. “I’ll eat what Shin-chan makes but I’ll eat something else first.  Something good.”

He walked until he found a pizza place.  Takao licked his lips.  After all of his donuts and fries, he could go for pizza.  Part of him wished he had a camera with him but he could film the results later.

“You’re either gonna hate me or love me after tonight,” he said down to his belly.

Inside, he ordered two large pizzas because he was feeling adventurous and because the smells were so enticing that he had forgotten both his previous fullness and the dinner that awaited him at home.  His appetite--he couldn’t call it hunger--fueled him through them both but he was unsteady on his feet as he exited the restaurant.

Takao was sure to wipe any telltale sauce and cheese from his face and hands but Midorima would have to notice how bloated he was.  He felt huge.  The waistband of his sweatpants dug into his sides and his shirt was valiantly trying to cover up his belly.  He stopped at every light to burp into his hand.  The walk helped, though, and by the time he made it back to their apartment, he could at least pass as someone who wasn’t bursting at the seams.

Dinner was on the table and he curled his lip slightly.  Grilled chicken, roasted carrots, and steamed kale.  It was hardly his idea of a meal.

“How was your walk?” Midorima asked.  He still was being dodgy, not meeting his eye.

“Good,” he replied, sliding into a seat before he could notice his bloated gut. “I’m starving, though.”

Despite his better judgment, he ate three servings of dinner, much to his boyfriend’s disapproval.

“The idea is to eat less.”

“I’ve gotta adjust,” he said. “I’m used to eating more.”

His belly was beyond stuffed now.  He could hardly move.

“Dessert?” he asked anyway.

“You’re on a diet.”

He was minorly glad he was shot down since he was certain he would actually pop if he tried to fit anything else in his belly.  Luckily, it was a Wednesday and it meant that Midorima had a night class.  He left rather abruptly but Takao didn’t pay it much mind.  He had a video to record.

He fetched his sheet from his hiding spot in the closet and pinned it above their couch.  He set up his camera and then dragged a stool over so he could hop up on top of it.  His seated position gave ample view to his overly stuffed gut.  He slipped out of his sweatpants and t-shirt and left them in a heap on the floor.  The camera was already recording but he would crop out the part where he walked to his stool.  He had to keep his anonymity after all--for the most part.

“Hey,” he said, using his affected voice. “So here I am at the end of the day.  After those donuts, I had an extra large fry, two large pizzas and then three servings of this nasty healthy dinner my partner made.  He’s put me on a diet since I’ve become such a pig.”

He smacked his gut and then jiggled it with both hands.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

He played with his belly for a little while for the camera, letting out little moans and burps of pleasure while he did so.

“I’m actually so full right now that I’m pretty sure I’d burst.” He rubbed his belly and groaned.  It really did feel good. “Shit--someone else’s hands would feel better right now but--urp--mine’ll have to do.”

He teased his finger inside his belly button and placed his other hand on the bottom of his gut where it hung over his underwear.

“I’m probably about eighty percent gut right now.” He shifted on the stool and massaged his hands over his belly. “And the other twenty is my hard-on.  Fuck, I’m turning myself on.”

He messed with himself for a little while longer before he decided to end the video.  Takao eased off of the stool and turned off the camera.  He went to his computer, plugged it in and began transferring and editing it.

The upload was done before he knew Midorima would get out of his class so he cleaned up and hid the evidence.  He was feeling rather lethargic after his day of eating and the rush of cleaning everything up so Takao just crawled into bed and pulled the covers up around him.  Within moments, he was fast asleep.

\--

Midorima came home quietly.  On the days he had late classes, he knew that Takao was already asleep.  Sometimes he would wake up when he entered their bedroom and his eyes would flash and he would grin and they would have sex but judging from the light snores (the snores were new and probably had to do with his new gut), his boyfriend was dead to the world.

He washed his face and brushed his teeth before he changed into his pajamas.  He cast a look at his laptop and then at Takao.  Did he make a new video?  Could he make one in such a short time?  He shook his head.  He couldn’t think of that now.  He would just get to bed.  Tomorrow they were meeting his former teammates after all.  He always had to charge his energy to deal with Kise’s antics or Murasakibara’s manners.

He slid under the sheets and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

In the morning, Takao hummed to himself as he ate the meager breakfast Midorima prepared for him.

“Only one serving?” he asked.

“Yeah--I’m taking your diet shit to heart, Shin-chan.” He blew him a kiss and Midorima flushed.

He didn’t know why he was disappointed--well, he did, but he didn’t want to think about it.  Takao wiped his mouth with a napkin and shook his head.

“Barely made a dent in my appetite,” he said with a pout. “The things I do for you, Shin-chan.”

“It should be for yourself,” he said.  He adjusted his glasses and looked down at Takao.  He swallowed and said, “You can barely get those jeans closed, can you?”

He flashed a smile and said, “Guilty as charged.  I had to lie down to get these on.”

Takao got to his feet and Midorima could see just how ill-fitting those jeans were.  His stomach bulged over it on all sides and the long-sleeved shirt he wore gave enough coverage but was also tight enough to see his stomach.  It had to be bigger from yesterday--a dozen donuts would do that.  He leaned over and kissed Midorima’s cheek.

“Come on.  Your friends are waiting.”

Midorima watched him on the train: watched the way his belly nearly touched his lap when he sat.  The way his thighs were pressed tight against the seams of his jeans.  Takao was probably texting Kise, keeping him apprised of their arrival time.  It was very frustrating that his boyfriend was best friends with his least favorite former teammate but he dealt with it.

Their train arrived and Midorima was glad.  Sitting there and watching Takao was starting to make him lightheaded.  He wasn’t sure how he was going to keep his secret since now every time he looked at him, he thought of him in his videos, revelling in his own gluttony.

They met the others at a restaurant because of course they would.  As adults, they no longer congregated at Maji Burger but this establishment was barely a step up even with Akashi’s presence and wallet (and willingness to pay for everyone).  It wasn’t all of them.  Kuroko and Murasakibara were in Los Angeles with their partners and were unable to come.  That made him a bit relieved since the way the taller man ate often turned his stomach.  That Kuroko’s boyfriends were also not present made his heart settle.

“Takaocchi!” Kise threw his arms around him and held on.

Kasamatsu met Midorima’s eyes and shrugged.  He was married to Kise and, thus, used to his antics.  Kise whispered something in his ear and Takao batted his arm playfully.  Something about Kise looked a bit different but Midorima didn’t let his eyes linger long enough to figure out what it was.  Akashi waved with his free hand, the other being held in Furihata’s.  Furihata seemed to have a similar college experience as Takao since he had most certainly put on weight since Midorima had seen him last.

“I’m sad Himurocchi isn’t here,” Kise said, pouting. “Our threesome.”

Takao giggled and bumped him with his hip.

“Careful how you use that word.”

Kise giggled and put his arm around his shoulders and they walked together into the restaurant.  Kasamatsu came up near Midorima and shrugged.

“How are you?” he asked.

“I am fine, Kasamatsu-san.  Thank you.”

Together, their group walked into the restaurant.  Midorima noticed that Akashi had moved his arm around Furihata’s waist.  He knew his former captain and knew that he wasn’t one to be so openly affectionate.  The restaurant they met in wasn’t fancy but Akashi had made a reservation nonetheless.

“I’m upset that the others couldn’t be here but I can’t sit on this announcement any longer.”

Akashi dipped his hand behind Furihata’s back and kissed his cheek.  The other man blushed and stared down at his menu.

“Kouki and I would like to announce that...well…even though we’re only twenty-one, our desires were mutual and.  We’re expecting.”

He put his other hand on Furihata’s lower stomach and beamed.  Midorima had honestly never seen him look so happy.

“We wanted to wait,” he continued, “he’s five months along but we wanted to wait for the first trimester to tell anyone.”

Midorima nodded absently.  That explained his new potbelly if he was already well into his second trimester.

“Are you alright, Furihata?” Kasamatsu asked.  His thick brows were drawn in.

Furihata nodded. “Yeah.  I’m going to therapy and we discussed it for a long time about potential dysphoria during the pregnancy but I’m alright so far.  We decided that if I think of it just as growing a baby and not, like, involving...parts, I’d be okay.”

He was blushing as he spoke and Midorima was surprised.  He had never seen Furihata speak so much.  Akashi leaned over and kissed his cheek again.

“We also had to run tests.  I wanted to make sure I wasn’t a carrier.”

Kise nodded as if he understood.

“Right.  About your other self?”

Kasamatsu smacked his hand to his forehead but Akashi laughed goodnaturedly.  Midorima shook his head.

“DID isn’t hereditary,” he said, lifting his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“He’s right,” Akashi added. “I wanted to be checked that I’m not a carrier for my mother’s cancer.  And I’m not.”

Furihata squeezed his hand gently.

“Congratulations,” Takao said, grinned. “Both of you.”

Kasamatsu nodded. “Yes, congrats.”

“I’m gonna buy baby stuff for you, Akashicchi!”

Takao picked up his menu and brought one hand down to his belly.

“Me, meanwhile, I’m just fat.”

Kise giggled. “Right?”

Midorima crinkled his brow.  What did he mean by that?  Kasamatsu chuckled and shook his head.

“Golden boy,” he said and Kise prodded him in the side and then hitched his chin at Midorima.

Kasamatsu nodded and looked down at his menu.  Midorima looked down at his own and then at Takao who was holding his menu in one hand and rubbing his belly with the other.

“I should probably just get a salad, huh, Shin-chan?”

He wasn’t sure what to say so he just shrugged and looked at the table.

\--

Midorima was grateful to have the apartment to himself.  Takao was hanging out late with Kise and possibly spending the night since he didn’t have class until Friday afternoon.  Midorima pulled the site up and went to click on the search bar.  Before he did, he saw that Takao had uploaded another video.  He wanted to watch it but he had another mission in mind.

He went to the search bar, he typed in “goldenboy.”  He didn’t know why he thought to do it but something about Kise’s reaction and Kasamatsu’s response pinged his suspicion.  Immediately a userpage was brought up.  He recognized Kise’s face in the preview images for the videos.  He seemed to have videos in the same vein as Takao since they were titled things like “mega stuffing” and “twink binging.”  Several brought attention that he was an ex-model and an ex-athlete.  He didn’t have a desire to watch his old teammate but one caught his eye.  It was a twenty minute video entitled “Pizza Stuffing f. Gluttonbird420.”  Midorima breathed in deeply through his nose and clicked on the video.

It opened with Kise and Takao standing in front of the camera, arms around each other.  Takao was substantially thinner than he was currently but the video was marked as being put up two months ago.  Were they filming this themselves?

“Hi,” Kise purred.

“Hey,” Takao said.

“So we’re going to be eating two pizzas each or trying to.  I’m still so skinny.” Kise pouted and put his hands on his midsection.  Both of them were wearing jeans and tight, form-fitting tank tops that bared their midriff.

“I’m little right now, too, but I can put it away.” Takao laughed.

Whoever was behind the camera laughed, too.  So they weren’t filming it themselves.  Midorima imagined Kasamatsu filming it.  He obviously knew about Kise’s video-making and supported it.  The camera panned to a bed that had four pizza boxes on it in piles of two.

“Yeah, you should see him,” Kise said as he hopped on the bed.

He opened the first pizza box and eagerly digged in.  The scene changed to Takao nearly done with his and Kise reclined on the bed with three slices remaining of his second pie.

“Ooh, I’m done,” he moaned. “You beat me.”

“He can really eat, huh?” The voice behind the camera didn’t sound like Kasamatsu.  It sounded like Himuro.  He and Murasakibara had come to visit a couple months ago but that meant he was into this, too?

“Yeah, I’ll probably eat yours too,” Takao said, laughing.

Neither of them had unbuttoned their jeans but each looked stuffed.  Kise tugged his waistband down to accommodate his belly.

“I’m so big,” he said with a groan. “Ohhh.”

His moans sounded almost pornographic as he leaned back.  Takao giggled and kept eating.

“Get ready to pass yours over."

Midorima was surprised to see Takao’s face since he never showed it in his own videos.  Then again, Kise seemed to have no qualms about it so he might have made an exception.  He watched Takao finish both his pizzas and the remains of Kise’s.  No wonder he was getting so big.  He wondered if he and Kise were filming another video together.  The video ended with them rubbing each other’s overfed stomachs and giggling.  Midorima closed out of the window and leaned back in his chair.  He was aroused but now he realized this went deeper than he had thought.

\--

He knew it was out of the ordinary for him to go to Kise’s house to fetch Takao the next day.  He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t let it go without a comment.  Sure enough, when Kasamatsu let him in, Takao started laughing.

“Shin-chan, what a surprise!”

Midorima didn’t notice if he was bigger or not as he rose to give him a hug and a kiss.  He looked at Kise, though, and realized what had been bugging him yesterday.  The videos had confirmed it but Kise was chunkier.  His lean, fit model’s body was gone.  His arms and legs were chunkier and his stomach was noticeably convex.

“Midorimacchi!  Do you want breakfast?” He stood up and patted his belly. “We just ate.”

He shook his head.

“No, I have already eaten.  Takao are you ready?”

“Let me pack.  I didn’t know you were coming.”

Takao gave him another hug, a quick kiss, and disappeared into what he presumed was a guest room.  Midorima stood in the foyer and looked around the apartment.  There were blown up photos of Kise on the walls from his old shoots as well as photos from his and Kasamatsu’s wedding at Disney World.

“When those two get together, right?” Kasamatsu asked.

He nodded absently and kept looking.  There were a few photos of Kise and Takao in various immature activities and some portraits of Kise that probably shouldn’t have been hung in a house.  Kise was on his knees with one hand creeping down the waistband of his briefs.  The other hand held a slice of pizza to his mouth.  Kasamatsu did indeed know and seemed to like it.  He wondered what that was like.  If he could tell Takao what he knew.

Takao emerged from the room in a pair of sweatpants.

“Sorry, Shin-chan,” he said. “I went back on my diet.  Kasamatsu’s a really good cook.”

He sniffed imperiously and tried to hide how internally pleased he was.  He honestly had no idea how to live this double life.  How Takao managed it was beyond him.

“Let’s go, Takao.”

\--

Midorima was being weird.  He ought to have been more upset that he and Kise had gorged themselves last night but he didn’t care.  It wasn’t just Kasamatsu’s cooking but they had ordered food to do another video together.  He always wanted to do more in their videos but he wouldn’t without Midorima knowing and giving his consent--even if it was just for fun.

“What’s up, Shin-chan?” he asked. “You come to get me so we can fool around before class?”

Midorima said nothing.  Takao knew he had to take more drastic measures.  He drew himself up against his boyfriend and locked his arms around his waist.

“Shin-chaaaan…”

“I…” He looked away.

Takao frowned.  He seemed willing but like something was holding him back.  Did he hate how he looked?  He loved his gut and the money it brought and he wouldn’t know what to do if Midorima was no longer attracted to him.

“What?” he asked. “Is it me?”

Midorima shook his head.

“It’s...I…” He sighed and looked away. “I can’t do this any longer.”

“Do what?”

Midorima walked away from him and sat down on their couch.  Takao went to sit next to him, perplexed.

“What’s wrong?  What can’t you do?”

Midorima lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

“I have a secret.”

“Secret?”

Midorima nervously licked his lips.

“I have a...a fetish for people eating and...getting larger.” His face was turning red with embarrassment.

Takao raised his brows.  This he hadn’t been expecting.

“Oh?”

“And there was...someone online whose videos I would watch and…”

“What?”

He was starting to get a suspicion but he would wait it out.  He had long since learned to be patient with Midorima.

“They were...yours.”

“Ah.” He let a small smile sneak onto his face. “So you were turned on by my videos and got embarrassed.  It’s okay.”

Midorima was still blushing.  He made a clicking noise with his tongue and looked away.  Takao got up on his knees.  He stroked Midorima’s chest.

“The reality is better.”

He pressed himself against his boyfriend and slipped his tongue along the outer rim of his ear.  Midorima straightened but then he remembered that this wasn’t anything new--this wasn’t their first time, after all.  They had been together for years and living together.  But now he knew about Midorima’s little secret.

“So you were secretly thinking how hot I was?  Did you know those were my videos?”

Midorima shifted and shook his head.

“Not until I found the sheet.  Two days ago.”

Takao nodded.

“Touch me,” he commanded.

Midorima’s hand went to his waist and squeezed the excess flesh.

“I’m so big,” he purred. “And getting bigger.  The bigger I get, the more money, too.  I made seventy thousand yen just last week.”

Midorima kissed him to quiet him down but his hands were still massaging his gut with gusto as if he had dreamed of this and maybe he had.

“You probably got off on telling me to lose weight, huh?” he asked, breaking the kiss.

“You are such a glutton,” Midorima mumbled. “It...it…”

He was so easy to fluster.  Takao loved that about him.  He broke away from their embrace and went to the kitchen.  He had some of this spray cheese stuff that Kagami had found in an import store and left with him when he went back to America.  Takao walked back towards the couch and began spraying it in his mouth.  The can was almost completely full since he and Midorima had never used it.  The cheese was sharp on his tongue as he filled his mouth.  He took a great swallow and it landed heavily on top of the big breakfast he had eaten at Kise’s place.  Midorima watched him as he necked about half of the can.

“This is good,” he moaned. “It’s really heavy.”

Midorima adjusted his glasses.  Takao wasn’t used to having an active audience other than Kise and Himuro when he filmed them.  He knelt back on the couch and tipped his head back as he continued to spray the cheese in his mouth.

“Put your hand on my belly, Shin-chan,” he said. “Feel how big it is.”

He almost didn’t expect him to do it but then he felt the brush of his fingers against his swelling belly.  This cheese really was filling him up.  He almost felt bad that he wasn’t filming this but having Midorima’s eyes on him was more revealing than strangers on the internet.

“Now tell me what you want.”

Midorima was never particularly vocal but he adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath.

“I want you to ride me while I rub your gravid belly.”

Trust Midorima to word it like that.  Takao grinned.  Usually he was on top but he was known to switch.

“You got it, Shin-chan.” He stroked a hand down his face. “Can we film it for my channel?”

“No,” he said quickly and then sighed. “Not yet.”


End file.
